The present invention pertains generally to merchandise display and related hardware for displaying products in a retail environment and more particularly, to retail product display systems which are selectively configurable to display cylindrical objects such as wallpaper, wrapping paper or greeting card products in interchangeable arrangements.
Prior art wallpaper sample books have been typically used by retailers to allow consumers to view a plethora of wallpaper samples. The books are large and difficult to handle, and the wallpaper samples can be viewed only by opening the book on a large table. Several tables of book stands are required for each store. Another disadvantage to this method is that only a few samples can be displayed at any given time, and it requires the time-consuming effort and patience of the consumer to thumb through the sample books. Another disadvantage to this method is that the consumer cannot retain a sample for their personal use and instead must borrow the sample book in order to effectively coordinate colors. Further, the consumer requires the assistance of a sales clerk to order the wallpaper.
More recently, a do-it-yourself concept in marketing wallpaper has resulted in the display of wallpaper samples and wallpaper rolls such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,718, 4,175,807 and 5,031,781. Many prior art display racks have the disadvantage of providing the display of only a fixed width of wallpaper. Rolls of wallpaper vary in width and size which will result in a waste of space when used in the prior art display racks. Thus for example, it is not generally feasible to display wallpaper rolls on display racks adjacent matching border rolls because of the huge disparity in widths. Another disadvantage to the prior art display racks is that they generally do not provide for the display of more than one type of wallpaper in a row. Further, the prior art display racks generally do not provide for an easily accessible and removable sample adjacent the wallpaper roll.
It is often desirable to display just the wallpaper samples in a large array in an easily retrievable and aesthetically-pleasing manner. The wallpaper sample displays of the prior art are disadvantageous in that they require the customer to hunt and retrieve the desired sample after viewing a large static display of samples.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art, while providing a wallpaper roll assembly which can accommodate wallpaper rolls of varying widths in a single row or even in adjacent rows. The invention also provides for the storage and display of several rolls of wallpaper of varying widths contained within in its own independent adjustable width carrier. Further it is desirable to provide for an easily accessible sample adjacent the displayed wallpaper roll. The present invention further provides a space-efficient display of samples.
The invention provides in one aspect a display system for storing merchandise such as wallpaper samples or greetings cards comprising one or more vertical display columns comprised of opposed sidewalls with each sidewall having a bracket affixed thereto. Each of the brackets have aligned terraced slots for receiving one or more cassettes with each of the cassettes comprising one or more compartments for receiving merchandise.
The invention provides in another aspect a display system for storing and displaying cylindrical articles comprising a plurality of roll trays for supporting cylindrical objects arranged in one or more vertical columns and affixed to a frame. Each of the roll trays have a front portion comprised of a transparent material sufficient for viewing an exterior surface of the cylindrical objects.
The invention provides in yet another aspect a display system for storing and displaying cylindrical articles comprising a plurality of roll trays for supporting cylindrical objects arranged in one or more vertical columns and affixed to a frame. Each of the roll trays have means for supporting cylindrical articles in one or more adjustable width bins.
The invention provides in still another aspect a tray for supporting two or more types of cylindrical objects of the same or differing widths comprising a first and second pair of support trays slidably mounted on a panel having a track comprised of spaced teeth with grooves therebetween. Each of the support trays have a resilient flap with a ratchet member being positionable in said grooves.
The invention provides in still another aspect a fin assembly for displaying and storing wallpaper samples and the like, the assembly comprising a pivotally mounted elongate mounting panel having a first side and a second side. Each side has an outer display compartment for displaying samples and an interior compartment having one or more pockets for storing consumer samples.
The invention provides in still another aspect a carousel display spinner comprising a plurality of rigid panels arranged to extend radially outward from a vertical axis. A flexible panel is affixed to adjacent radial ends of the rigid panels forming a wide area concave display surface and with all of the panels being rotatably mounted upon a base.
These and other aspects of the invention are herein described in particularized detail with reference to the accompanying Figures.